The missing passionfruit
by Arse Mayo
Summary: The Fresh team prepares for a big Precure meeting when Setsuna disappear suddenly. And old ennemies appears to fight Love, Miyuki, Saki, and the others! What could be happening? [All Stars fanfic, featuring mainly Smile and Fresh]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! After losing the file of Lover of the Moon Princess AGAIN, I decided the big rewrite will finally just be a few paragraphs alterations. Also I should end it soon... Oh well.**

**Anyway I've really been into Precure lately. I've written this little All Stars fic (well I think I already did... Half the chapters?) , mainly centered around the Smile and Fresh teams. (Though Splash Star and Max Heart will also be proeminent.) Seeing NS2 yesterday made me want to upload it.**

**This story takes place after New Stage 2. Cure Ace already integrated the DokiDoki Precure team.**

**Enjoy! Feel free to review! And as usual, advices to improve any grammar or vocabulary awkwardness are welcome! (Always great to have some when english isn't your first language)**

**It's going to be cheesy and cliché as hell but enjoy!**

* * *

_I see myself._

_ I'm all alone._

_ No I'm not. I see a familiar face coming... it's Love. Love is running. No, somebody is chasing Love. What's happening?_

_ Love is not transformed but she really do looks like she is in danger._

_ What's wrong Love? Why are you running?_

* * *

_I make a step forward to reach her as she run in my direction, but as I can read the relief in her eyes when she noticed me, I hear a disgusting noise coming from behind her. Then Love collapse on the ground. As a red fluid run on her shoulders. I turn my face to see what attacked her when..._

* * *

'Setsuna! Wake up!'

'Mh...? Love?' Setuna Higashi, 15 years old, opened her eyes to see a blonde girl slightly younger than she is. The girl in her red pajamas blinked. She stopped worrying about her dream the second the smiling face started talking. She had this dream since a few days, but it was just too barely detailed to be worthy of her time thinking about it. She blamed it on the stress that had been rebuilding Labyrinth recently.

'How can you sleep like that on THIS day? Aren't you excited? I almost couldn't sleep at all! I was so excited! I had to ask Chiffon to hypnotize me again!'

'Love, what are you...'

'Tomorrow is the big Dance Performance we're doing for the other Precures! Remember? We started discussing it after all that stuff that happened at the Fairy Academy. Yayoi and Erika were especially excited about it.'

'Tomorrow? Then why are you so excited?' Setsuna emmerged from her blanket and looked at her friend. She has been talking about nothing but this performance lately...

'Because we'll be preparing it today! I'm so glad we will have the main room of the karaoke just for ourselves!'

'I see... Well, i'm taking my breakfast and we're going then! I guess Buki and Miki are already there?'

'No, they are just behind me!' Setsuna noticed two more girls behind Love, and noted to herself that she really couldn't think of anything, even the obvious, when she was just waking up.

'Hi Setsuna!' A girl with an aristoctratic face, sparkling eyes, thin nose, appeared from behind the girl with pigtails, followed by another one, smaller than the other, messy orange hair, and what seemed to be fallen animal fur all over her shirt. Inori said a way more shy "Good Morning".

'Ah hi girls!' Setsuna smiled at them and then kindly asked them to get out of her room while she changed. Once she was ready, Setsuna stared at her Linkrun, her magical cell phone that allowed her to transform as well as to summon multiple objects. She ckecked her mails... None from Wester and Soular. Guess Labyrinth was doing fine without her for now.

'I'm coming!'

* * *

The day went rather fast. The girls were joined by their coach, Miyuki, who helped them setting up everything. In the afternoon, Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou, some of their fellow Precures, showed up to help as well. Saki kept talking to Miyuki about a recent finale of softball that had an unfair conclusion while Mai mostly spent her time taking care of Tarte and Chiffon, drawing, and reminding herself to bring Kaoru and Michiru with her the next time they go on a Precure meeting such as this one.

The day was quickly over. Saki and Mai left rather early, because the train they had to take from Clover Town Street to go back at their town was a two-hours long ride. Miyuki had an interview with the other members of Trinity, and only Love and Setsuna were left here when night started falling.

'This day was so much fun...!' Love said as she collapsed in a chair. 'I can't wait for tomorrow!'

'Are you sure this decoration is fine?' Asked Setsuna, poiting at a long trail of drawing on the white wall. 'It really seems out of place...'

'Oh, it was done by Chiffon and Flappi!' Love explained. 'I though it was realy cute...'

'I don't think the owner will like it, though...' The girl in red giggled nervously. 'Anyway, would you mind if we did a tiny rehearsal? We're completely done with decorating the stage and setting up the buffet.'

'Sure! I need to practice _You Make Me Happy _again!'

'And we need to take the CDs for Saki and Mai's dance, as well as for the others. Almost everybody will dance, right?'

'Well, it's more of our show, but everybody suggested to dance as well... Saki and Mai's is Gambalance de Dance right? Oh wait, Nozomi and Urara also wanted this one...!'

'And Yayoi really wanted all of us to dance to "Yay Yay Yay"...' Setsuna paused.

'Oh, by the way!' Love said 'Did you know... what was her name again... Mana? Well, Mana's group got a new Precure in their ranks?'

'Who, again?'

'The pink girl with the weird hair... you know?'

'Love, that could be anyone. It could be Saki, it could be Nozomi, it could be Tsubomi, it could be Miyuki, Miyuki Hoshizora, I mean. It could also be Hibiki or even you.'

'I remember her name as a Precure now! Cure Heart!'

'Cure Pigeon?' (Hato)

'No, Cure Heart!' (Haato)

'Oh yeeeeees, I remember! And who is this new member, if you know?'

'Something like Cure Ace... Guess it fits pretty well the fact they are blessed by the Trump Kingdom!'

'Sure... Anyway!' Setsuna took a CD and put it in the computer in the corner of the room. 'I'll be the one singing, you dance, alright?'

After a little dance on Trinity's song, during which Love tripped and fell when she was supposed to clap her hands after the last verse, the girls decided it was time to go back home.

* * *

_I see Love again._

_ Love is still running._

_ What's wrong Love?_

_ This time she runs away when she sees me too. I run after her._

_ Come back Love! Nobody is going to hurt you or anything! I'm your friend! We're all your friend, can't you see?_

_ A group catch up on me. Those who were following Love. They are now all ahead of me. And I reckonize them as the Precures of Marchenland. Five girls, with empty looks in their eyes, laughing as Love was running away, seemingly in pain._

_ Cure Happy shot a projectile that touched Love right between her shoulders. But instead of slowly collapsing like she used to in the previous dreams, she just yelled in pain, as a red fluid dripped from the wound. Love, don't cry Love. It will be all right Love._

_ What are you doing, I asked. I got no responses. I don't know how I felt. I asked this casually. Without answering to me, Cure March and Cure Sunny seized my arms as Cure Beauty created an Ice Arrow. She handed it to Cure Peace. Still in a monocord tone, I asked: "What are you doing to Love." Cure Happy responded: "We're achieving what you failed, Eas." This last word echoed through my head. The filthy name was now is every inches of the air. Cure Peace lowered the arrow and stopped Love's tears._

Setsuna woke up sweating, breathing heavily. The dream she had right now had been an extended version of the one she usually had... But never before it felt so... real! The girl rubbed her face with her hands. The name "Eas" was still deeply engraved in her head as though somebody really did yell it at her. Setsuna tried to go back to sleep... When she heard it.

'_Come to me...'_

The girl looked at the window. Was that a voice just now?

'_Setsuna Higashi... Come to me...'_

This time, she didn't dream it. She heard somebody calling her name. Setsuna opened the window and went on the balcony.

'_Join me, Setsuna...'_

'Who's there?' The girl called. The only answer she received was a loud roar and a beast twice her size jumping on her from the roof. She avoided it with cat-liked reflexes and ran to her room to pick her Linkrun up. She faced the monster.

'Now of all moments, damn... _CHANGE!' _The transformation device opened. Setsuna pressed its button. The few accesories she had in her hair disapeared, and her body started glowing.

'_Precure Beat Up!'_ Setsuna literally sank in the ground as though it was barely consistant. She jumped away from it, as a red frilly dress replaced her pajama. The Clover Crest, symbol of the Fresh Precure team, was now at the level of her heart. Her hair turned bright pink and a winged tiara with two large hearts ornated her head. The girl landed in front of the monster.

'The crimson heart is a proof of happiness! Freshly Ripened, Cure Passion!' She then swinged her fist above her head. Finishing with the Fresh Team's motto: "Let's! Precure!"

The monster, a pure black beast, charged at her. Cure Passion avoided easily and managed to land a kick that pushed the monster from the balcony. It fell in the garden. Setsuna jumped from her room and faced it again. As the monster was trying to get on its feet, the Precure called forth her Pickrun and summoned her weapon.

'Sing, Rhapsody of Happiness! Passion Harp!' The red instrument appeared. The creature was now standing again and attacked Setsuna. Calling the power of her Pickrun, The girl teleported herself behind it. She then started her most powerful attack.

'Roar! Storm of Joy! _Precure Happiness Hurricane!'_

When Passion unleashed her attack, a storm of heart shaped energy bolts crushed themselves on the ennemy, trapping it in some sort of spiral. Setsuna kept the attack going for a tiny while until the creature was finally defeated. It disapeared and left nothing behind.

Passion however felt she still wasn't out of danger. Somebody was standing behind her. And she felt it. She turned around and covered her face with her arms as what looked like an adult man was hitting her. She blocked the assault, grabbed her opponent's arm and slammed him against the floor. Setsuna looked at him. He was rather tall. Bearded, and was wearing a black robe.

'Too naive, Eas.'

Setsuna heard a voice inches away from her ear. She turned around and saw the man she just knocked on the ground, smirking.

'Who are you?' Setsuna asked. 'How do you...'

'Your name is Setsuna Higashi. You're 15. You're a citizen of Labyrinth, former servant of Moebius, Fourth Precure of the Sweet Kingdom. Adopted daughter of the Momozonos until you went back to Labyrinth. You enjoy dancing, you hate peppers, and you are in a very close relationship to Love Momozono. Am I right?'

'Answer to my question!' Setsuna's voice started shaking. 'How do you know about Eas?'

'Don't you think it's weird how you would now die for the one you vowed to destroy? Weird how one can change uh?'

'Shut up!' Setsuna tried to punch the man but he disapeared. _I must call Love_ she though... but then she noticed she wasn't near the house anymore. She was in a forest... This forest where Eas died... The forest in which she cut her ties to Moebius...

'Now, now... You're aware that this Love you love so much is in danger, don't you?'

'What do you mean?'

'You saw it, didn't you? The betrayal of those other girls... You saw it.'

Setsuna remembered her dream. She stared at the man for a while. He offered her his hand.

'Pff... This is a stupid plot to get me to your side?' She smiled. 'Try again as much as you like, I will always stay what I am. Cure Passion. The fourth member of Fresh!'

'Are you sure about that?' The man revealed what he was holding in his right hand. It was Setsuna's Linkrun.

'How did you...?'

The man crushed it in his hand as easily as is it was a piece of paper.

'Now... Eas... Are you still Cure Passion?' Setsuna looked at herself. She was back in her red pajamas...

'How dare you...' She grinded her teeth. 'Akarun...!' The red Precure wondered if she could fix her Linkrun, but right now, it wasn't what she should be thinking about. 'You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't ever switch sides. I'm with Love, Miki and Buki, and I won't ever betray them!'

'Don't worry young girl... I didn't want to convince you to join me or anything.' Setsuna yelled. Two pairs of strong arms had seized her head and waist. Another pair was holding her arms. She couldn't see who was behind her but the arms that were holding her head were covered in grey hair. _(Is it... fur?)_ Setsuna couldn't move. Not now that she wasn't transformed. Setsuna saw the man in the robe pull several syringues out of nowhere.

'It's always much funnier to see friends kill each others against their will...'

The needle penetrated Setsuna's neck and her body felt numb.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to wait a little before posting this chapter, but... nope. Enjoy Saki and Maï's time in the spotlight!**

**Also I'm sorry I have no idea what Chiffon's gender is.**

**I could have done without Ayumi but i really needed a team of 15 Precures. (A 4 Precure team is coming next chapter!)**

**Also, assuming you, reader, didn't see some of the seasons of Precure (and how underrated Splash Star is) , here is a quick reminder:  
- Saki Hyuuga = Cure Bloom/ Cure Bright Bloom - Maï Mishô = Cure Egret / Cure Windy Egret -  
**

* * *

'Are you alright Love?'

Love looked above her. Miki and Buki were by her side, fully clothed, ready for the big day. Love was sitting on the floor, half asleep, playing the Clover Box's melody. Chiffon, on her bed, was crying histerically.

'Yeah...yeah... We're relaying each other with Tarte to try to calm Chiffon...' She yawned. 'It has been hours since 'ee started crying...'

'Why isn't Setsuna with you?'

'Well... about that...' Love stared at the floor. 'She... wasn't in her bed when I woke up...'

'What?' Inori knelt next to her friend. 'What do you mean?'

'She's gone. The door to the balcony was wide open... All of her stuff is still in her room but her Linkrun and herself are nowhere to be found...'

Miki patted Love's shoulder. 'Now, now, Love, don't worry. I'm sure Soular and the others called her and she had to go back to Labyrinth. She'll be back for the performance I'm sure.

'Yeah... I hope you're right...' Love sighed. She kept playing the Clover Box for a tiny while before Buki took Chiffon in her arms. The little fairy fell asleep. So did Love.

'I suggest we let her rest for a while... The performance isn't before a few hours and will be over late tonight.' Miki said. She knelt before the bed and took Tarte in her arms. The ferret was still sleeping too.

'Well, it's going to be a heck of a day...'

* * *

The girls arrived to the karaoke they rented for the party and were glad to see some other Precures were already here even though the Fresh Precures were kind of late as they had to wait for Love to wake up, and tried (without much result) to look for Setsuna.

A plum haired girl welcomed Love warmly with a hug while a redhead behind her told her to calm down a little.

'You can't jump on people like that, Miyuki!'

'Excuse me, Akane!' said the girl. 'I'm just ultra happy that we're going to spend all this time with the other Precures!'

'I understand your excitement but you should still behave.' A girl dressed in blue told to Miyuki.

'Yes, Yes, excuse me Reika... Hey, Hibiki isn't here yet?'

'Doesn't looks like it Miyuki...' Miki smiled to the Smile team.

'Eeeh? Too bad! I was looking forward to play with her again..." Whined a blonde haired girl, pointing to the handheld console she was holding.

'Now, now, Yayoi...' Nao, the fifth one, patted her friend's back. 'By the way!' Nao pointed at a girl with brown pigtails next to her. 'We brought Ayumi!' The girl noticed it was her turn to introduce herself. She bowed in front of Love's group.

'Th...Thanks you for helping me back when... this battle happened with Fuu-chan.' she said, smiling.

'Oh! You're Cure Echo!' Miki remembered. Ayumi nodded politely.

'Anyway, i'm glad to be able to meet you girls without having to fight a giant slime or without the meeting being a trap to change all of us to crystal statues.' Akane sighed, remembering their last two reunions.

'Are you girls good?-kuru' asked Candy, the Smile Team's mascot.

'We're feeling fine...' Buki said.

'I'd say they feel Fresh! –lapi' The Smile and Fresh team turned around to see three duos walking toward them. Two fairies walking at the feet of two human girls and two other spirits flying above their head.

'Flappi, did you steal this pun from Kenta's book?' Saki asked to her fairy, annoyed.

'Are you telling my joke was bad? –lapi'

'Now now...' Maï tried to calm her friends down, and then looked at the Smile and Fresh teams. 'Hello everybody! Sorry we made you wait!'

'It's okay!' Miki smiled. 'Nozomi, Mana and Tsubomi's groups haven't arrived yet. And I absolutely have no idea if Nagisa and the others are going to show up at all...'

'Have you girls seen Setsuna on your way here?' Love asked. It was the first time that she spoke since they arrived. 'I can't tell I'm not worried but... It was so sudden...'

'Don't worry, Love!' Inori told her friend. 'Maybe she's waiting for us in the karaoke?'

'Oh by the way!' Maï called. 'I know I promised to bring Michiru and Kaoru here but...'

'But we can't find them anywhere... –chopi' Maï's fairy concluded.

'It's rare for them to go like that... –pupu' Fuup, one of the spirits that were flying above them, commented.

'It should be fine!' Miyuki took Love by her shoulders. 'Setsuna will come back! You don't have to worry!' She turned to the Splash Star duo and told them pretty much the same thing. The girl then pointed to her mouth and chanted lightly "Smile, Smile'. Nao giggled while Akane made a few snarky remarks about the girl's hopeless optimism. They all laughed, except Love.

* * *

The girls all entered inside. The preparations for the performance were completely over. However, Setsuna wasn't there. Love sighed deeply.

The end of the morning happened rather peacefully. Miyuki managed to cheer up Love a little, and Maï spent most of the morning giving drawing advices to Yayoi who spent a great amount of time weeping about how what she drew was only manga art. At 11 am, Love, Miki and Buki decided to do at least one tiny performance. They chose to do their only trio performance: _You Make Me Happy._ Setsuna was supposed to sing for this one, but Tarte though it would be funnier to give the mic to one of the other girls. After ten minutes during which Saki fought for the mic with Yayoi, it was finally decided that Ayumi and Reika would have it.

The performance was greatly enjoyable. Love seemed a bit out of synch with the others, but everybody was cheering for the trio. Ayumi and Reika were also singing lyrics they barely knew. Though Ayumi had a bit more of difficulties, their singing was overall as good as the original sung by Trinity. When it finished, all six of the girls that stayed on the benches clapped. Reika bowed politely, Ayumi seemed a bit embarassed, Miki and Buki were cheering too, and Love had a wide smile.

'Oh! That reminds me!' Saki raised from her seat, startling Chiffon who was still sleeping next to her. 'Maï, where did you put the CD?'

'Ganbalance de Dance? I think it's in my bag...'

'Oh you girls shouldn't have! We have the copy you gave me at my house!' Love said... before remembering she forgot it when she left.

'Don't move! We're just taking it and we come back!' Saki grabbed Maï's hand, put Flappi, in his Crystal Commune form, back in his holster, and went outside the room.

* * *

Saki and Maï arrived in the locker room.

'Why does a karaoke have a locker room anyway?' Saki whined.

'I told you to keep the bag with you but you really wanted to use these... They are the lockers for a nearby gym I guess... Anyway, Saki, how come you don't remember which one it is?'

'I don't know... I'm sorry... The lady at the hall just... gave me a key.'

'Is the number of the locker on it?'

'You're so useless... –lapi'

'Shut up Flappi... And no, sorry Maï...'

'May I help you?' asked a voice from behind the Splash Star girls. They turned around... It was Setsuna.

'Ah! Setsuna! You're back!' Maï smiled at her. 'Love and the others were getting worried!'

'What are you doing exactly? Come on, you're going to be late!'

'We're just taking our CD!' Maï said. 'You know, we're going to dan...!'

'Yes I remember.' Setsuna said, remaining indifferent. 'You should join the others, shouldn't you?'

'You seems to be grumpy today Setsuna!' Saki patted her back. 'Something went wrong in Labyrinth? Could it be...' Saki giggled. '...this Wester Love told us about?' Setsuna stepped away from her.

'Saki... Don't you think Setsuna is acting a bit strange?' Maï whispered to her friend.

'Yes... She acts just like Michiru and Kaoru back then...' Saki adressed herself directly to Setsuna. 'What's wrong? You seemed so cheerful yersterday!'

As an answer, Setsuna walked toward them, and snatched away their Crystal Communes.

'What's happening? –chopi'

'Don't shake us like that, Saki! –lapi'

'Setsuna! What are you doing?' Maï now stopped doubting. There was defenitely something wrong with Setsuna. The girl, as an answer, threw both communes behind her, and joined her hands together.

'_Switch Over.'_

In an instant, Setsuna's purplish-black hair became pure white. Her skin seemed paler, and a red and black dress was now replacing her clothes.

'Setsuna!' Saki called. 'What are you...?'

'My name is Eas. Setsuna Higashi died. And soon, all the Precures who put a single foot in this building will perish too!' Setsuna watched her fellow Precures confused as she pulled a red diamond from her chest piece and threw it on the Saki and Maï. It passed right between them but landed on a locker. Eas then called:

'Nakewameke! Do my bidding!'

The girls could only watch as the locker turned into a big machine like creature. Flappi and Choppi were reverted back to their original form and ran to Maï and Saki, before becoming Crystal Communes again. Apparently, Eas was already gone.

'Saki! Maï!' Flappi called

'Transform! –chopi' The girls nodded and joined hands.

_ 'Dual Spiritual Power!' _The girls raised the communes above their head. Saki and Maï felt lifted through the air as their clothes were now replaced by some light fabric. Saki swinged her arm as the cloth on it became the glove of her Precure uniform.

'Open the flowers in the Earth!'

Maï imitated her friend.

'Flap your wings toward the sky!'

The girls then let go of each others hands, and their hair magically grew longer as their uniform was appearing. Saki and Maï then landed in front of the monster.

'The flamboyant golden flower! Cure Bloom!'

'The sparkling silver wing! Cure Egret!'

The two then put themselves back to back and faced the monster.

'We are the Precures!'

Maï then pointed her finger at the monster.

'You who dare profanate the holy fountains...'

Saki finished their catchphrase.

'Stop right now your crual behavior!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Krikanalo and Lady-x-tuosie = Thanks you very much you two! I'm always glad to see comments like these!**

**Williukea = I'm glad you like it! I however can't promise you I'll put Siren in but Ellen and the others Suite Precures will defenitely come! (As minor roles, but still!) About no Yuri: Don't worry, even though Love x Setsuna is one of my Fresh OTP (along Setsu/Westar), I won't put much romance in this fic. Even without the romantics elements, I still think Love would be ultra upset to loose Setsuna. I mean... Just rewatch Eas's redemption in the anime and you'll see what I mean.  
**

**So? Did you guys guess what 4 women team is coming this chapter?**

**(EDIT: Spelled "Enemy" right now!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The monster just responded by grunting and charged at Bloom and Egret. The two joined hand and generated a barrier than pushed the monster away. Cure Bloom then jumped on the monster and kicked in what seemed to be its face. the creature was about to counter attack when Egret jumped on it and blocked its arm. (Landing a kick or two here and there). The monster however managed to grab Maï and throw her across the room. The girl was knocked on another locker and fell on her knees.

'Egret! Are you alright?'

'Yeah it's nothing...' She got up to her feet. Bloom was avoiding the monster's assault, and ended managing to confuse it enought to let Egret take care of it. Putting all her spiritual power in her arms, the girl pushed the Nakewameke out of the room... through the wall. It got blasted to the parking where it crushed several cars and had a hard time getting back to its feet.

'Girls, what's taking you so long?' Love arrived. She then noticed the girls were transformed. She ran by their side. 'What's happening?'

'We can handle it! You go tell the others!'

'Okay!' Love looked at the monster... and stood there in disbelief. 'It's... It's...'

Saki and Maï joined hands.

'Ô Spirits of the earth...'

'Ô Spirits of the sky... NOW! Both of us, Precures...'

'... Shall release the powers of miracles!' Bloom and Egret drew huge circles with their arms and then yelled:

'_Precure Twin Stream Splash!'_

Letting go of each others hands, Bloom and Egret attacked the monster, that faded away once caught in the stream of power. Saki and Maï reverted to their original forms and went to see Love.

'What's wrong?'

'This... this...'

'Love, calm down!' Maï seemed alarmed by Love's reaction. The girl with the pigtails fell to her knees.

'This was a Nakewameke right...?'

'Seems so.' Saki said. 'Set...'

Flappi bit Saki's hand.

'OUCH! What's wrong with you?'

'It's okay girls...' Love stared at the ground. 'It was Setsuna's doing right?' Both girls looked at their friend. She was still smiling though she seemed a bit shocked. 'I hoped to never see this red diamond again... I did everything for Setsuna to become her true self...'

'Love...' Maï knelt in front of her. Love clunched her fist.

'She can't be doing that on her free will... A new enemy must be manipulating her. It's impossible. Setsuna would never become Eas again. Setsuna is a Precure... She couldn't...' She rose up. 'Saki, Maï, let's go back.' the girl had an angry expression in her eyes. 'We're going to find her.' She then walked in direction of the room where everybody was.

* * *

Miyuki's head was popping out of the door. 'Girls? Is something the matter?' Love asked Miyuki to go back and called everybody to pay attention to her.

'A new enemy showed up.'

'So that was what all the noise was about?' Miki asked.

'Who was it, Love?' Reika asked.

'Labyrinth.' The Fresh girls seemed confused. Inori spoke.

'Love, the people of Labyrinth aren't our ennemies anymore! Not since Moebius...'

'I know what I saw, Buki. Eas came back with a Nakewameke.'

'Eas? You don't mean...' Tarte started panicking.

'It looks like Setsuna's disaperance wasn't just a last minute trip to labyrinth.' Maï said.

'Somebody must have brainwashed her!' Saki said.

'That's what I though. There is no way she would be doing that on her free will!'

Miki looked at her friend. She didn't think she ever saw Love this angry before. Love wasn't sad Setsuna has betrayed them. She somehow knew this "enemy" manipulated her, and she was going to make them pay.

'Looks like you got attacked too.' A calm voice said behind the group. Everybody looked at the door. Four girls had appeared in the room. One of those new girls had on a pink dress (obviously handmade) and wide purple eyes. A smaller girl next to her with a silly look on her face and a Tshirt on which "Fairy Drop" was written in a stylized font. A taller boyish looking girl was among them, and finally, the one who spoke seemed to be a fully grown woman. Three fairies were flying above their heads.

'Tsubomi! Everybody!'

'Sorry you had to wait!' The girl with the blue hair, Erika, said.

'We had a to fight a monster coming here.' Itsuki, the boyish one, talked. 'It was a Desertrian...'

'And Shypre, Coffret and Potpourri felt a weird energy in the area.' Yuri concluded.

'We don't know where, but they must be a new enemy acting! –desu' Coffret explained. Tsubomi continued.

'It feels just like back then with the Desert Aspostles!'

'Did you see who summoned it?' Nao asked. 'Apparently, Saki and Maï saw ... er... What was Setsuna's other name again?'

'Eas.'

'Yeah, that's right! They saw Eas.'

'Let's go.' Love took out her Linkrun. 'We're going to see who are these guys and take care of them! And take Setsuna back!'

As Love said that, everybody headed out, following Tsubomi and the other Heartcatch Precures. Potpourri, Coffret and Shypre were guiding them to the weird energy they felt, and quickly all the fairies felt it too. Except Tarte.

* * *

They had to get out of the town to find a tiny village where, after exploring for a while, they were welcomed by a ton of little ennemies.

'Am I dreaming?' Saki seemed surprised. 'Those are...'

'Uzainas!' Maï finished, poiting at little rock-shaped monsters with sad looks on their faces.

'And there! Sunackies!' Tsubomi yelled.

'Don't tell me those are Akanbes!' Akane sighed as blue nosed clown-like creatures were moving among the crowd of monsters.

'Aaaah, they are so cute, I want one!' Yayoi smiled as a Sunacky threw itself on her leg.

'Uhm... Yayoi, I think it's an enemy.' Ayumi pointed.

'Yeah, I know.' She shook it off her leg. Some more monsters attacked them. Itsuki and Akane had no difficulty to push them away, even in their civilian forms.

'Guess we have to transform, uh...' Everybody sighed and took out their transformation items. The Smile team took out their Cure Décor and Smile Pacts, including Ayumi. The Fresh girls opened their Linkruns. Saki and Maï took Flappi and Choppi in their hands and asked Moop and Fuup to channel some power into them. Tsubomi's lot took their Precure Seeds from their mascots. (Yuri already had her's ready.)

_'Dual Spiritual Power!'_

_ 'Precure Smile Charge!'_

_ 'Change! Precure Beat Up!'_

_ 'Precure! Open My Heart!'_

All the girls were transformed in one big flash of light. Too fast for the monsters to react. The girls started their respective speeches.

'Stop your crual behaviour!' Cure Bright Bloom and Cure Windy Egret took their finishing pose.

'Shine! Smile Precure!' Cure Echo joined in Happy's group for their speech.

'Let's! Precure!' Pine, Peach and Berry raised their fists.

'Heartcatch! Precure!' Blossom, Sunshine, Moonlight and Marine took out their weapons.

The girls were ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry you had to wait so much, I was gone for a little week without internet. This chapter was originally two separated chapters but I post it only as one to make up for my absence! Enjoy!**

**Next chapter is when the cliché-ness begins. Hope you'll like it anyway!**

**Guest: I'm flattered you really want to see the rest of my story!**

* * *

The girls were fighting. After a while, they realised what they were fighting were mere copies of their formers enemies. Every times they defeated one, it just melted away. Something that wasn't usual for them as Akanbes just exploded, Uzainas faded from their rocks and Sunackies just had to patch themselves up right after they got beaten. Willing to take care of them quickly, Cure Moonlight had already used several times her _Silver Forte Wave._

_'Precure March shoot!'_ With a last blast of energy, Cure March got rid of the last few ennemies.

'Woooaw." Cure Bright sighed. 'I though they were no ends to them... That reminds me of when we fought Fusion...'

'Oh don't remind me...' Miki sighed.

'This town is completely empty...' Love said. "We're not that far from Clover Town Street, I hope the inhabitants are all right.'

'I doubt they are.' Cure Moonlight pointed at one of the main streets they had yet to explorate, it was full of collapsed people left and right.

'Okay, we found the weird thing going on. Now what?' Erika sighed. 'We just wait for the bad guy to appear and turn all those people into monsters?'

'Oh come on Erika!' Cure Happy patted Cure Marine's shoulder. 'It would be ridiculous.'

'What part of what you've always been doing isn't ridiculous anyway?' A voice asked from behind the girls. The Precures looked behind them only to see a tall cloaked figure.

'Who are you?' Cure Blossom asked the stranger. As a reponse he just leapt into the air, levitating at a few meters from the ground and threw his cloak away, revealing who he really was. Miyuki, Yayoi and Akane shrieked. Reika and Nao looked startled and prepared themselves to counter attack just in case.

The man was somebody familiar to the Smile Precures, but he actually wasn't a man at all. He was taller than the average adult, was wearing a blue leather suit, and all of his skin was covered with thick grey fur. A white mane was falling on his back. As for his face, it wasn't even a face. it looked way more like a maw. The canine man giggled in a weird way. A way that was too familiar for the five Precures who knew who this person was.

'Uh... girls?' Saki asked, looking at Miyuki's group.

'Wolfrun!' Cure Happy yelled. 'What happened to you? What are you-'

'What happened to me?' He laughed again. 'Let's say I'm serving a greater cause!'

'What Cause? We killed Pierrot already!' Akane stepped in front of Miyuki. 'The Bad End Kingdom is no more!'

'You were supposed to live a happy life in Marchenland! What happened to you?' This time it was Cure Beauty who spoke.

'Oh... Yes...' He scratched his head, still looking down on the Precures. 'I guess I did let you mislead me for a while here... But I'm back.' He chuckled. 'And this time, I'm sure I'll destroy you!' He then smirked. Miyuki shivered. She reminded way too well how fearsome Wolfrun had been during their last one on one confrontation.

'Wait a second!' Cure Pine asked. 'This guy is an enemy you purified?'

'It is.' Nao answered, without looking at Buki.

'Then the same must have happened to Setsuna!' Love said, clunching her fist. She ran across the group of Precures and jumped, aiming to lend her fist on the wofl man's face. But she was blocked by something that had thrown itself on her. The girl made several backflips in the air but luckily landed on her feet. 'Who's that now?' Cure Peach passed her hand on her face. Whatever it was, it scratched her cheek. Nothing too serious, it wasn't even bleeding. Love looked at the new enemy who was now standing right below Wolfrun. She turned her head. This time, it was Tsubomi who shrieked. Love looked at the thing that hit her. It was a little boy, around 10 years old, wearing a long cloak similar to the one Wolfrun was just wearing. Except he didn't put his hood on. He had silvery white hair just like the wolf, but his eyes were of a bright yellow, and he looked human.

'Olivier? Is that you?' The boy didn't even look at her. He turned around.

'You have no right to speak to me after what you've done to me, Cure Blossom.'

'Who is this one, Marine?' Windy asked. Erika snapped out of her state of amazement to explain everything to the others.

'He is Olivier, the foster son of Baron Salamander. You know, this guy with the tophat we met last year.'

'You mean when Black Hole attacked?' Bright noted.

'Black Hole! That's it!' Berry exclaimed. 'Those are all clones! Just like back then!'

'It can't be that, Berry.' Cure Peach said to her friend. 'If it was the case, they wouldn't have kidnapped Setsuna.'

'But then... what...' Echo seemed completely lost.

_ 'The worst possible ending in the world!' _Wolfrun summoned a book with nothing but blank pages and started chanting. The Smile Team started panicking.

'Everybody! Don't think about anything negative!'

'Go say that to Peach!' Berry said, seeming all of sudden equally panicked.

'I'm fine. I won't let this get to me!'

'_Be covered by a Bad End!' _Wolfrun continued his incantation as he crushed a tube of shadow paint in his hand and covered the book with it. Soon, the atmosphere surounded the girls changed. None of the heroines were affected, but the fainted passerbys started emiting a weird purple aura that was sucked by the wolf's book.

'Wolfrun! Stop this!' Miyuki yelled. He giggled as a response and raised his book above his head.

_ 'The bad energy from these humans shall be used by our great master to revive the one and only C...!'_

'_Marine Shoot!' _A rush of bubbles appeared between Marine's hands and crushed itself on Wolfrun who fell to the ground.

'Marine, what did you...' Nao looked at Erika with surprised eyes.

'Don't tell me you seriously sat through his speech all the time when you fought him last year! You just have to attack him while he babbles.'

'It's...' Yayoi seemed nervous all of sudden.

'A ... bit hard to explain, Marine.' Cure Beauty sighed. 'Anyway, what do we do now?' The book continued to accumulate the energy of the despair of the depressed citizens. Wolfrun got back on his feet and yelled at Olivier

'Now! Do your thing kiddo!'

'You don't have to tell me what to do.' He said as he jumped over the group of Precures and reached the victims of the Bad End spell. He stretched his hands forward and yelled:

_ 'Heart Flowers! Come to me!'_

'OLIVIER!' Blossom clapped her hands to her mouth as the dozen of citizens were turned into crystals mass in which a wilting flower could be seen.

'The bad energy wilted these flowers...!' Sunshine said.

'What a terrifying combo...' Cure Pine commented.

'_Go! Desertrian!' _said Olivier as many big creatures, all yelling something barely understandable, rose from the Heart Flower crystals. The boy smiled and ran away.

Cure Peach turned her head to her two allies. Miki and Buki nodded. 'Here we go!'

Cure Pine jumped on the head of the nearest monster, who started chasing her. As it wasn't paying attention, Cure Berry landed a punch at the back of what should be its neck. Cure Peach and Pine finished by kicking it to the belly, and making it collapse on the ground as Miki summoned her Pickrun, and her weapon materialized itself.

'_Resonate! Oh rythm of hope! Cure Stick! Berry Sword!'_

Berry then passed her finger on the scepter. It started glowing.

'_Evil Forces, Evil Forces, Disappears! Precure Espoir Shower Fresh!' _The monster was caught in the attack, and faded away as fast as it popped out of the ground.

Immediately after, Peach and Pine had taken out her own Cure Stick and attacked the first Desertrian they saw. Imitating her, the Smile and Heartcatch team took out their weapons.

'_Precure Love Sunshine Fresh!'_

_ 'Precure Healing Prayer Fresh!'_

_ 'Precure Shining Fortissimo!'_

_ 'Precure Rainbow Healing!'_

Ayumi stayed behind with Saki and Maï. She didn't know what to do... She just knew she didn't want to fight. Saki and Maï, however, were staying behind to take a bit of power from Moop and Fuup. As soon as they had summoned their weapons, the spiral ring set, the girls went to fight, leaving Echo behind.

The Smile Team's attack had purified three of the monsters. Peach and Pine managed to take one down each, and the Heartcatch Precures had already got rid of tree of them too. Only four Desertrians were left, and they had viciously attacked Moonlight from behind. The Precure managed to defend herself but dropped her Moon Tact. Hand in hand, Bright and Windy stepped forward to get rid of the last monsters.

'_Light of the Spirits! Glimmer of life!' _Maï chanted

_ 'Guide our twin hearts toward hope!' _Saki continued, before they both finally yelled;

_ 'Precure Spiral Star Splash!' _A star shaped aura encircled the girls and circled toward the monsters, destroying all of them. The battle was over. Saki fell to her knees.

'Maaaan it's so less tiring when Michiru and Kaoru are here...'

'Yes... After all, it's their attack.'

'Okay! That's a good thing finished!' Miyuki clapped her hands. 'Now, where is Wolfrun?'

'I don't want to think about all those Heart Seed we're getting –desu...' Shypre whined.

'I think he's gone, Happy...' Cure Sunny noticed. Miyuki couldn't stop staring where he stood.

'Hey what's that? –kuru' Candy jumped on the plum haired Precure's head. 'This big hole... –kuru'.

'She's right...' Inori noticed the big black hole, with no apparent bottom, that appeared below where Wolfrun was.

'It's most likely a way to their hideout. Let's go and take Setsuna back!' Love clunched her fist and ran to it. She was however stopped by Cure Sunny who pulled her arm.

'Peach, don't be so reckless! We don't know what's at the end of this pit!'

'It should be obvious!' Love pushed Akane away, without noticing the orange Precure fell in the hole. The Smile Team (and Tsubomi) started panicking as the portal closed itself.

'AKANE!" Miyuki yelled, as she knelt where her friend fell. 'AKANE! Where are you?!' She continued yelling. Love put her hand on her face, regretting what she just did... It should have been her to fall in this... She wish another hole could appear right now.

Never did she think her wish would come true. Cure Peach felt her feet weren't touching the ground for a second. Love then noticed anoter trap indeed had opened below her, and as a reflex of somebody who loses its balance, she grabbed a person nearby, here Yuri, and pulled her in the hole as she fell too. The last thing the others could hear of Love was "I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy-".

But soon, more holes appeared and the scene repeated itself. The first hole after Peach's was way smaller, and the only things that was heard when somebody fell in it was a mix of "KURUUUU" and "WHY MEEEE". Tarte and Candy vanished too.

When her turn came, Miyuki, in an ultimate klutz attack, dragged Itsuki and Buki in her fall (Potpourri, who was in Itsuki's arms, fell as well) and pushed Yayoi and Ayumi in another. Saki and Maï were caught off guard and fell in separate portals. (Moop and Fuup followed them) The same happened for Erika and Tsubomi who dragged their fairies along as Shypre and Coffret tried to save them. At the end, Nao, Reika and Chiffon politely threw themselves in the last hole because it was still better than staying alone...

During her fall, Reika couldn't help but think this was the crappiest way for a villain to bring their enemies to their lair.


End file.
